This disclosure relates to fishing lures. More specifically, this disclosure relates to a lure comprising a flexible tail, wherein a unique wing feature is located near an outer tip of the flexible tail. The wing feature enables an amplified oscillating motion of the tail and also enables an upward or downward swimming direction of the lure, depending on the angler-chosen, hook-mounted orientation in which the lure is retrieved in water. The result is a lure that can easily be fished at shallower or deeper depths while simultaneously exhibiting a unique and substantial side-to-side swimming motion.
Lures with oscillating, flexible tail members are well known. Lures with rearward-extending tail stabilizer features, lures with spherically-tipped tails, and lures with long, flanged perimeter edges designed to disrupt water flow around the trailing surface area of the tail are common existing lure designs. However, a generally V-shape, U-shaped, or C-shaped asymmetric tail comprising a forwardly-angled wing feature located at the intersection of a tail leading edge and a trailing edge offers the advantages of generating a more significant oscillating tail motion while simultaneously providing for multiple mounting orientations of the lure onto a pre-existing weighted hook. Such various mounting orientations enable the lure to generally swim at a shallower or deeper depth when pulled through water, depending on angler preference.